


Oops baby (this could be our greatest mistake)

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Model Zayn, Post-Break Up, Singer Niall, zerrie mentioned, zigi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Oops, rompimos, pero estamos mejor siendo amigos.Oops, otra vez dormimos juntos.Ahora te necesito desesperadamente  y no sé qué hacer.Oops bebé, accidentalmente estoy enamorado de ti.O donde Niall y Zayn terminan porque están mejor como amigos, hasta que Zayn accidentalmente besa a Niall en una fiesta y ya no puede sacarlo de su cabeza y parece que Zayn tampoco.¿El problema?La novia de Zayn.





	Oops baby (this could be our greatest mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto como regalo para Nayeli, y como ella ama Ziall y yo a Little Mix escribí esto con un poquito de nosotras. El fic y el título están inspirados en la canción de Oops de Little Mix ft. Charlie Puth. 
> 
> ¡Feliz cumple Naye! Un placer compartir cumpleaños contigo, espero que te guste. 
> 
> Hice una playlist que está disponible en spotify [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/avellann/playlist/25A2FjBNkTtFJbkhcZF3A5)
> 
> Gracias por leer.

El destello de las luces estroboscópicas en contraste a la oscuridad del lugar lo tienen un poco mareado, apenas ha bebido un par de tragos desde que llegó; su interés en las luces comenzó solo después de ver Zayn y Gigi sentados en la barra del club; ella se unió al modelo el mes pasado para ser la imagen en la nueva campaña de Versace. Y es su nueva novia, también.

No le importa, eventualmente iba a encontrarse con ellos, y es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zayn de todos modos. Tampoco es que no los hubiera visto en todos los portales de espectáculos y como trendic topic en Twitter durante horas cuando los rumores de su relación comenzaron (protagonizaron el último video de Liam, uno de los DJ de moda, y el resto, bueno, los tiene besuqueándose por ahí).

Lo que le molesta un poco es que seis meses atrás él salía con Zayn, solo estuvieron juntos tres meses y prometieron que su amistad no cambiaría pasara lo que pasara con su relación, lo cual no hizo —no tanto al menos—, sin embargo es difícil ver la rapidez con que Zayn lo ha remplazado y que Niall no ha tenido una cita real durante ese tiempo.

«Funcionamos mejor como amigos que como novios de todas formas», recuerda a Zayn diciéndole mientras da otro sorbo de su cerveza y se anima a dejarla esquina en que se oculta y comienza a recorrer el club. Los labios torcidos de su ex intentando una sonrisa vienen a su memoria y permanecen parpadeantes en su memoria trayendo también la punzada en su pecho que el ceño en el rostro de Zayn tuvo aquel día después de la amigable separación.

No se arrepiente, sin embargo. Su relación consumía demasiado tiempo que debía invertir en su nuevo álbum, el primero después de lograr liberarse de un contrato que lo obligaba a cantar temas para shows y programas de tv —no que fueran malos—, pero no eran suyos ni tampoco su estilo. El tiempo que dedicó a centrarse en sus canciones le ha dado su primer American Music Award. Está nominado a los People's Choice Awards y tiene la oportunidad de presentarse en los Grammy y los Brits de este año; así que definitivamente su decisión ha valido toda la pena.

Además del clóset, ciertamente no está en él, pero tampoco es algo de lo que le permitan hablar sin tapujos.

—¡Mierda!—se queja. Ha sido golpeado en el hombro, no le duele, pero ha escuchado el cristal haciéndose añicos contra el suelo y eso no es bueno—. Lo lamento —dice, sacudiendo la servilleta que le tienden sobre la tela húmeda del pantalón.

—¡Viniste! —grita Zayn a su izquierda y sus delgados brazos lo rodean de inmediato.

El toque es cálido y firme. Familiar. Reconoce de inmediato la colonia de Zayn que se cuela en su nariz mezclándose con el aliento de algún tipo de alcohol. Todo se siente tan cómodo que necesita apartarse rápidamente.

—No me la perdería por nada —dice, palmeando la espalda del chico, su sonrisa se cuela con facilidad mientras se separa de su ex y siente los rastros de la barba escocer ligeramente en su mejilla lisa—. Lo sabes.

Las palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza. Es lo más cierto que ha pensado desde que está ahí. Niall tenía diecisiete cuando conoció a Zayn en el set del video del tema principal de Breakdown —la serie donde Louis, su mejor amigo, actuaba—; y que por ese tiempo aceptó gustoso a cantar, luego de ser un éxito en internet. Se volvieron a encontrar meses después, cuando ya era amigo de Harry que, curiosamente, era parte de la nueva fila de modelos para una de las campañas de Burberry (donde también estaba Zayn).

Con Harry como su compañero regular y Louis y Liam (un niño nacido en la industria musical con gusto por hacer mezclas, canciones de Niall incluidas) invitándolo a innumerables fiestas, raro habría sido que ellos no se volvieran cercanos. Muy cercanos. Tanto, que Niall no se ha perdido ninguno de los cumpleaños de su... De Zayn; no solo porque son increíbles, sino porque es importante para él demostrarles a sus amigos cuánto los aprecia. Incluso aunque Zayn no pudo llegar a su última celebración —no lo culpa, sin embargo—, estuvo atrapado por dos semana en sesiones para algunas nuevas campañas, y apenas volvió se presentó en su piso con cupcakes de cumpleaños y reunió a los otros tres para llevarlo al juego del Chelsea. Lo que fue increíble si se lo preguntan.

—No-o, es solo... —Zayn interrumpe el hilo de pensamientos de su aún sobria mente—. Sé que has estado ocu...

—¡Joven, Neil! —La voz de Louis se filtra desde el otro extremo de la habitación, sus palabras arrastrándose por el alcohol asume por lo rojas que se encuentran sus mejillas.

Zayn sonríe con cariño, desviando la mirada a su amigo que lleva enredada en la cabeza una de las guirnaldas de colores que adornan el lugar, un gorrito de fiesta plástico y unos enormes lentes brillantes con forma de mariguana.

—Puedes por favor decirle a Harold que no pasará nada si conecto esta toronja —dice, apuntando con su dedo índice una enorme toronja que apenas es capaz de sostener con su mano— al amplificador de Liam. ¡Puedes!

—Es peligroso, bebe. —Harry viene detrás vistiendo una elegante camisa de corazones y una corbata de moño y botas sucias, claro; sostiene el fruto hasta lograr quitárselo a Louis y acomoda el flequillo del chico más bajo.

Louis achina sus ojos mientras le dedica la sonrisa más adorable que le ha visto, Harry le sonríe de vuelta, peinando su propio cabello al tiempo que permite a sus hoyuelos marcarse en sus mejillas. Patéticos.

—Pensé que no vendrías, cariño —Harry le dice, cayendo junto a Louis, colocándole una mano sobre sus hombros.

Niall rueda los ojos. Harry con sus palabras afectuosas a todo el mundo y Louis demasiado confiado son el pretexto perfecto de la pareja para mantener su relación como algo casual. Quiere golpearlos. Todo el mundo sabe que comportarse como amigos no es lo único que ese par hacen, sin embargo todavía son «almas libres». ¡Ja! Podrían decir que están casados y a ningún ser humano en la Tierra le sorprendería.

—¡Llegaste! —grita Liam y de pronto lo tiene sobre él—. Vamos, Ni, tengo algo que te encantará —dice mientras lo arrastra hacia el escenario donde está la consola.

Niall se disculpa, es ignorado por la pareja no-real que ahora discute nuevamente y con un «diviértete» de los sonrientes labios de Zayn asiente, aunque su amigo ya tiene su atención en otro lado.

La fiesta —como cada año— no lo decepciona, pasa gran parte de la noche entre el puesto de Liam y la pista de baile con Louis, ambos coqueteando descaradamente y aceptando tragos aquí y allá; charlando con un Harry un poco pasado de copas que continua cuidándolos a él y Louis de manos escurridizas —sobre todo a Louis—, pidiendo rondas de shots o aceptando las que Liam o Louis traen. Y también notando un poco la ausencia de Zayn durante casi toda la noche.

Es tarde y las manos de Niall pesan, la música ya no es tan fuerte como antes, pero todavía tiene zumbando sus oídos. A sus piernas les cuesta mantenerse firmes y le es difícil caminar en línea recta. Logra abrir la puerta de la terraza y sale, aire frío chocando con su cuerpo, su cabeza gira y la música se vuelve más tranquila. El gélido cristal en su espalda lo hace tiritar, pero se siente bien. La puerta se desliza nuevamente y Zayn sale, su cabello despeinado y con una delgada camisa a medio abotonar, no está seguro debido a la distancia y la escasa luz, pero jura que tiene pintalabios embarrado cerca del cuello.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿eh? —Niall ríe, se desliza un poco para hacerle espacio a Zayn, quien se acomoda junto a él.

Zayn ríe también, sus ojos apenas abiertos y su lengua entre sus dientes, su cabeza cayendo en el hombro de Niall. Es cálida. Tal como la recuerda. Niall se inclina más cerca de su amigo reclamando un poco del calor natural del otro. Permanecen así por algunos segundos simplemente disfrutando el momento.

—No me trajiste obsequio —Zayn se queja, todavía descansando sobre el hombro de Niall por lo que puede sentir que sopla en su cuello.

—P-pensé que yo era el mejor regalo —Niall se las arregla para decir, su lengua pesando de repente y calor cubriendo su cara, recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—¿Escuchas? —Zayn dice, separándose de Niall, ojos muy abiertos y sonrisa colándose en su rosto.

Una melodía familiar llega desde adentro, Niall ríe. Su canción. Es el primer single de su nuevo álbum, un poco distinto a todo lo que había estado haciendo con su antigua disquera, afortunadamente a su nuevo equipo le fascinó el cambio y a sus fans también, aunque sabe que no es que sea la mejor opción para una fiesta de esas, si es honesto.

—Baila conmigo —le pide Zayn, y ¡wow!, eso es tan inesperado, porque todos saben que Zayn odia bailar, en realidad no sabe hacerlo. Tampoco es que él sea experto, pero no le afecta hacer el ridículo como a su amigo.

—Ni siquiera se puede bailar —se encuentra diciendo.

Los acordes de su canción comienzan a mezclarse con una batería, luego una guitarra eléctrica y de pronto el tempo acelera y suena como una perfecta opción para bailar en una fiesta.

—Liam puede hacer bailable lo que sea. —Ríe Zayn, toma la mano de Niall y lo conduce al centro de la terraza, comienza con pasos torpes y movimientos de cadera rígidos—. Es mi cumpleaños —balbucea, levantando las manos llevando con ellas las de Niall y poniéndolas en su cuello.

El viento sopla colándose hasta sus huesos, Zayn continua moviéndose, agita sus brazos en alto totalmente discordante con el ritmo y ríe. El cielo negro a su espalda no lo deja ver mucho, pero la luz de la luna es suficiente para saber que Zayn aprieta fuerte sus ojos y que su sonrisa es floja y que está feliz. Se une a él, manos en alto y cabeza hacia atrás riendo por lo desgarbado de los movimientos y por el giro que Zayn intenta y termina enredándose con sus piernas. Niall logra sostenerlo por los brazos mientras su amigo ríe bien fuerte.

Su voz canta los últimos estribillos de la canción, el riff de la guitarra se pierde dejando simplemente el constante golpeteo de la batería. Zayn lo mira, su cabeza ladeada por lo que supone está tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que tiene. El compás se ralentiza y la música se vuelve suave. Sus brazos todavía entrelazados en su cintura. Suena la última línea, casi tan sutil como la original. Y Zayn lo besa. Un toque firme, sin ningún movimiento que indique algo extra. Dura hasta que los acordes de la siguiente canción comienzan y el roce gentil ha desaparecido.

Niall abre la boca sin poder decir algo, no está seguro, pero cree ver que Zayn está sonrojado y a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abre y sale Harry seguido de una sonríete Gigi.

La sangre se le va a los pies, su cuerpo tensándose. Mierdamierdamierda. Es todo lo que piensa.

—Tienes que partir tu pastel —dice Harry sin señal alguna de haberlos visto.

Gigi asiente y sujeta a Zayn, dejando ver un cuchillo plástico en una de sus manos, Niall ahoga un grito de solo pensar cómo podría ella usarlo si hubiese llegado un segundo antes.

Los modelos se alejan sin prestarle demasiada atención, Niall trastabilla y huye de la fiesta, tratando inútilmente de olvidar el último par de horas.

*

Enciende nuevamente la máquina de secado esperando atraer la atención de Gemma o Lou, sin embargo sabe que si no funcionó la tercera vez no lo hará esta, lo que significa que tienen demasiado trabajo, lo cual no, porque la única persona con un cubridor puesto y el cabello a medio cortar es él; así que deben estar solucionando algún problema de proveedores o algo peor, espera sea lo primero.

—¿Qué hizo Zayn para que lo estés ignorando? —Harry golpea su mano quitándola del apagador y llevando la lámpara lejos de su alcance—. El pobre está dolido desde los People's Choice.

Niall suspira, empujando la silla con el pie y comenzando a girar, Harry sacude la cabeza y lo deja ser mientras él acomoda algunos cepillos y bigudíes recién desinfectados.

—Él me ignoró primero. —Se defiende, arrepintiéndose al instante, dándose cuenta que acaba de dar pie a más preguntas—. En su fiesta, ya sabes.

Harry lo mira, su ceja arqueándose, su amigos sabe, él mismo se lo dijo un día después y, que esté dejando el carrito en una orilla tomando asiento junto a él sin decir ni una palabra, tiene a sus manos sudando. Estudia su rostro por unos segundos, Niall se siente enrojecer bajo el escrutinio, pero no puede hacer mucho solo esperar que Harry lo deje pasar; su amigo asiente y Niall está a punto de respirar de alivio cuando los verdes ojos se amplían y su rojizos labios forman una gran 'o'.

Gemma aparece por el pequeño corredor arrastrando otro carrito con productos. No, no, no.

—¡Volviste a besarlo! —dice Harry tan alto que empuja su cuerpo hacia el frente llevándose consigo la silla vacía junto él.

Gemma los mira confusa durante un segundo hasta que sus ojos se abren en reconocimiento y ¡mierda!

—¡Él lo hizo! —se queja, porque qué más puede hacer—. ¡Las dos veces!

Su pecho se afloja y de alguna manera sabe que sincerase con Harry, y Gemma, es lo que necesita, así que dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos grita, ahogando su voz con sus palmas.

—También dijo que solo es un beso, pero como siempre estaba demasiado ido para recordar algo—. Niall se empuja hacia atrás y evita encontrar la mirada de los hermanos cuando dice:— Y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

—Oh, cariño —dice Gemma, lo rodea entre sus brazos y le cepilla el cabello con sus dedos—. Es un imbécil.

—Y tiene novia y ni siquiera pensé en evitarlo. Ninguna de las veces. ¿Qué tan mierda me hace eso?

Harry tose, como si tuviera un trozo de comida atorado, Gemma le golpea la espalda y Niall no puede evitar darse cuenta de la mirada que ella le dedica a su hermano, sin embargo no sabe cómo interpretarla.

—Tal vez estás sobre analizando las cosas —dice Harry, despacio.

La mirada que Gemma lanza asusta a Niall y tiene a Harry encogiéndose en su asiento.

—Me refiero a que debes hablar con Zayn, sin alcohol de por medio —dice Harry todavía más despacio, sus dedos jugando con su labio inferior mientras su mirada se pierde en algún punto de la blanca pared—. No es justo para ninguno —finalmente concluye ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su hermana.

—Y sin Gigi presente —agrega Gemma.

Niall sopesa sus palabras, no suena a un plan, al menos no a uno bueno; lo consultaría con Louis sino fuera el mejor amigo de Zayn. Liam podría ser una opción también, solo que no es la persona más discreta en su círculo.

—¡No irá a mi celebración de cumpleaños! —Niall se burlaría de Harry por decir «celebración», si hubiese entendido de qué habla su amigo. El ceño fruncido de Gemma le hace saber que no es el único perdido con el hilo de pensamientos de Harry.

—¡Gigi! Ella no está invitada a mi fiesta. —La aclaración de Harry viene unos segundos después acompañada de él rodando los ojos, algo que cualquiera puede atribuir a Louis y... oh.

—Y esa decisión tendrá algo que ver con tu no-novio novio, ¿tal vez? —Su voz cambia notablemente de escucharse tímida a la jovialidad que lo caracteriza, no es un secreto para ninguno que Louis y la modelo no se agradan ni un poco. Gemma ríe a su lado, ocultando sus labios tras su mano y un Harry sonrojado boqueando sin ser capaz de formular palabra alguna.

—Fue mi decisión —Harry finalmente habla, su voz siendo más un susurro.

—Debiste pedirle a tu chico que te diera consejos de actuación cuando decidieron no salir, hermanito.

Gemma le pellizca la mejilla completamente roja a Harry. El chico se hunde más en su asiento y pasa el rato que su hermana tarda en terminar de cortar los mechones rubios de Niall observando sus pies.

*

La fiesta de Harry llega más pronto de lo que desea y sus pensamientos sobre Zayn besándolo no han disminuido ni un poco en el transcurso del tiempo. El día anterior repasó con Harry lo que debía hacer esa noche para ser casual al abordar a Zayn en cuanto el chico aparezca, así ambos evitarán estar pasados de copas.

Desafortunadamente para Niall la vida raras veces obedece a los planes maestros de Harry y antes de que Zayn aparezca él ya ha bebido algunas cervezas que realmente solo lo tienen demasiado cariñoso; es su ex (porque sí, en este momento Zayn a sus ojos viene en calidad de ex) quien aparece con algunas copas encima —nada grave—, sin embargo cuando intenta encararlo se encuentra con sus párpados pesados debido al alcohol, el cabello pegándose a su frente y, tendiéndole una cerveza otra cerveza, pidiendo a Liam a los gritos que ponga la mezcla de su canción, que le es imposible no bailar con él.

El resto de la noche la pasan junto Liam y Louis (que no pierde a Harry ni un segundo cuando el chico hace de anfitrión con el resto de invitados). Es increíble, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando apenas tenían edad legal para consumir alcohol y debían esconder a Harry para que pudiera beber con ellos sin que alguien los descubriera.

En algún punto, cuando está un poco más allá de ser razonable pero la vocecita en su cabeza todavía le dice si está cometiendo o no una tontería, se encuentra a solas con Zayn. La música es lejana y apenas es consciente de dónde está por la escasa luz que se cuela de la habitación principal que Zayn lo besa y él no se resiste.

Las manos del chico recorren su espalda y los escalofrías electrizantes que no ha sentido en un tiempo se hacen presentes recorriéndole de todo su cuerpo. La boca de Zayn pasa de besar sus labios a chuparle el cuello; Niall gime cuando los dientes aprietan justo donde está su pulso y las manos del modelo lo presionan contra la pared, perdiendo lo poco de cordura que aún conservaba, y con movimientos aletargados comienza a sacarle ropa a Zayn. Sus manos le recorren el cabello, bajan de sus hombros a la espalda y luego el torso que recorre lentamente hasta detenerse en la cinturilla de los pantalones. Niall vistiendo únicamente sus bóxers y de alguna forma recostado en la cama le suplica a Zayn que termine de quitarse la ropa. Lo hace y no pierde un segundo en hacer lo mismo a Niall...

El molesto ruido de su teléfono lo sobresalta y entre la bruma del sueño y un repentino mareo por levantarse tan deprisa logra apagar su alarma. Está recostándose nuevamente cuando imágenes de la noche anterior vienen a su mente y ¡santa mierda!

Zayn.

Busca al chico a su lado, pero está solo. Recorre la habitación con sus ojos descubriendo que no está en su casa; por los marcos con frases motivacionales y la decoración en blanco y negro se da cuenta que es la casa de Harry. Mira su torso desnudo y para su alivio lleva sus bóxers, haciendo una rápida inspección se alegra de no encontrar marca alguna en su cuello o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Niall finalmente respira. Todo fue un sueño, ¡un jodido sueño húmedo de él y Zayn!, el pensamiento lo calienta y antes de que su cuerpo y mente sigan cobrando vida propia corre al baño por una ducha fría porque ¡Cristo! ¡Es un adulto!

*

Ignorar a Zayn no ha sido un trabajo realmente complicado, el modelo ha continuado con su ajustada agenda repleta de sesiones fotográficas y él voló a LA dos días después de la fiesta de Harry, donde todavía se encuentra. Niall tampoco quiere que Zayn se dé cuenta de todo lo que está rondando en su cabeza últimamente así que limitarse a contestar la menor cantidad de mensajes de texto que le envía es su forma de lidiar con la situación. Por ejemplo decidir qué debe contestar a un chiste de osos enamorados o si es algo que pueda dejar pasar sin levantar sospechas.

—Tierra llamando a Niall —Louis chasquea sus dedos frente a sus ojos, sobresaltándolo, por un momento ha olvidado que su amigo está de visita.

Asistió a la alfombra roja de 50 Shades Darker hace dos noches y no ha dejado de reclamar que él habría sido mejor para el papel, sin embargo Niall no podría saberlo, no vio la primera película y tampoco tiene intenciones de ver la segunda.

—Lo siento, tu soliloquio sobre Christian Gray me aturde. —Es lo primero que se le ocurre.

Las cejas de Louis se arquean y una cínica mueca se forma en sus labios mientras mira a Niall, dando un ligero asentimiento de cabeza antes de hablar.

—Y esa habría sido una ingeniosa respuesta hace un minuto, joven Neil, pero no he dicho nada en un rato y tú ni siquiera lo notaste. —Su sonrisa se amplia, humedece sus labios y pone esa expresión que no sabe si quiere decir «te atrapé» o «soy guapo y lo sabes»—. Y por tu cara de bobo yo diría que pensabas en un chico.

Bien, ahora sabe que se trataba de la primera opción, y no, definitivamente no se siente preparado para contarle a alguien lo que le pasa.

—Es Zayn, ¿cierto? Escúpelo. —Y bueno, este chico y sus habilidades intuitivas lo asustan, eso o Harry ha estado diciendo cosas de más, mira a su alrededor no encontrando algo en qué entretenerse desde que Louis se adueñó de todos los cojines de su sala de estar.

—Acaso Harry... —Niall se aventura, la respuesta es bastante obvia, pero ser directo no funciona la mayoría de las veces.

—¡Qué dices! Harry es más discreto que Sherlock. —Su voz aumenta el volumen notablemente y su nariz se arruga, lo que solo puede significar que está en terreno peligroso—. Si te atreves a acusarlo entonces no lo conoces como dices.

Las risas del televisor lo distraen un poco, había olvidado que estaba encendido, se hunde en el sofá y respira con fuerza, el peso de su acusación asentándose en su estómago. Es el peor.

—Lo siento, estoy...

—Asustado —Louis afirma y en serio se sorprende porque finalmente ponerle un nombre a todo lo que se está gestando en su cabeza. Asiente, levantando la cabeza muy despacio hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo que lo mira con afecto.

—¿Zayn...? —titubea no encontrando la fuerza para terminar la pregunta.

—No —Louis niega, dando un suspiro se acomoda en el sofá, se estira haciendo crujir sus huesos hasta alcanzar el control remoto y apaga el televisor. Sus ojos se fijan en él, su mandíbula firme cuando habla nuevamente—. Zayn no dice mucho de cómo se siente, pero sé leerlo. A ambos. Y ustedes real, realmente necesitan hablar.

Louis se acomoda nuevamente en su lugar, agachando la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos un par de veces sin prestarle atención a Niall que lo mira estupefacto, el peso de las palabras tomándolo con la guardia baja que no se atreve a cuestionar la repentina falta de confianza de su amigo.

—No sé qué pasa entre ustedes, pero los veo y me reconozco a mí mismo con... Y yo, yo solo no quiero que ninguno termine con el corazón roto.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría un corazón roto? Niall sacude la cabeza, rememora las palabras de su amigo tratando de averiguar en qué momento de la conversación se perdió.

—Louis, yo no, ¿de qué hablas? —La risa nerviosa de Niall llena la habitación, mira a cualquier lugar en busca de algo que pueda servirle de soporte porque en este momento el sofá en donde se encuentra sentado no parece lo suficientemente firme para sostenerlo, pero continua sin hallar algo que pueda ayudarle.

—Yo, creo que... —Louis cierra los ojos unos segundos, Niall casi puede ver el esfuerzo de Louis para ordenar sus ideas, finalmente sus párpados se abren y sus ojos vagan sobre todo el lugar antes de que diga algo—. Tenía estos sentimientos sobre Harry y-y jamás se iban y estaba enojado y asustado, sobre todo enojado, y solo pensaba que estaba arruinándolo. Que lo que yo quería no podía ser. Que terminaría perdiéndolo.

Louis toma aire y por fin lo mira, sus espesas pestañas sombreando sus altos pómulos desde el ángulo en que la luz lo ilumina. Es hermoso, puede ver lo que Harry ve en él.

—Ni siquiera había hecho más que tocar su mano y todo en lo que quería era besarlo y abrazarlo y dormir con él y yo... pensaba que si tal vez tenía un poco de él; si tan solo una vez podría tocarlo y besarlo entonces todo se detendría. —De pronto esto se siente demasiado personal y Niall no puede hacer otra cosa que buscar hilos sueltos entre las costuras del sofá.

—Supongo que para algunos funciona —continua luego de una pausa—, pero si no están en la misma página, pienso que podría doler. No lo sé. —Algo en sus últimas palabras atrae su atención y Niall alcanza a verlo encogerse de hombros y dar un largo respiro.

—Podría funcionar —murmura para sí mismo, adaptándose a lo que dice y buscando el significado entre líneas que su subconsciente martillea por develar. Lo siente.

—¿No estás ni un poco sorprendido? —Louis se queja, la seriedad en su rostro siendo remplazada por auténtica indignación en forma de mejillas rojas y labios fruncidos—. ¿En serio?

Niall tarda un poco en comprender el motivo del reclamo de su amigo. —Todos saben que entre ustedes hay algo indefinido, si quieres llamarlo así, pero no sorprenderán a nadie por eso, créeme. —Niall ríe.

—Cuando Harry te cuente, por favor sorpréndete —Louis bufa al tiempo que rueda los ojos—. Y Niall, cuando Z y tú decidan hablar que sea sin alcohol ni multitudes de por medio.

La respiración de Niall se atora recordando la charla con Harry, calor subiendo por su cuello, por un momento pensó que se había librado de esa conversación; los ojos de Louis no abandonan los suyos hasta que asiente, comprendiendo que nada pasa desapercibido para el chico.

*

—¡Niall! —Zayn lo llama desde el otro extremo de la habitación repleta de gente, Niall simplemente no puede ignorar-no-ignorar-ignorarlo como ha estado haciendo desde hace dos semanas. Es complicado si lo piensa, tener que consultar con Harry qué mensajes son inofensivos y cuáles debe evitar a toda costa, lo que le lleva bastante tiempo y Zayn pueda pensar que lo está dejando en visto, aunque a veces lo hace si es honesto.

Zayn avanza el último tramo que los separa, Niall se toma unos segundos y apreciar lo guapo que es vistiendo totalmente de negro, con esa chaqueta bordada y el horrible cuello de tortuga que oculta sus impresionantes clavículas y la delicada piel del cuello; la media luz acariciando sus angulosos rasgos. Qué injusto.

—¡Estuviste impresionante! —Zayn prácticamente salta sobre él y a Niall le toma algunos segundos estabilizarse, pero finalmente lo logra sin soltarse de Zayn ni tirarlos a ambos.

—Gracias —Niall susurra, sonrojándose, claramente el modelo está hablando de su presentación, pero sus pensamientos llevan un tiempo teniendo vida propia y es su culpa por ser tan atractivo.

Para sorpresa de Niall, Gigi no está por ningún lado como imaginó, sin embargo no confía en su juicio y, dado que se encuentran rodeados de cámaras y curiosos, limita su bebida a una cerveza y agua mineral el resto de la noche, Zayn aparentemente se siente igual, ya que solo lo ha visto con un pequeño cóctel durante el rato que llevan juntos, además de los movimientos gráciles y la renuencia total a pisar la pista de baile. Definitivamente está sobrio.

La velada pasa sin incidentes, Niall se decepciona un poco al pensar que el interés de Zayn en él solo es una de sus facetas de borracho, sin embargo está tranquilo de no tener que esconderse de su mejor amigo ni inventar excusas estúpidas y, también, un poco de culpa que se coloca en su estómago cuando piensa en Gigi y él siendo el otro, después de su primer encuentro en la fiesta de Harry.

—Hey, Ni —Zayn llama su atención, Niall está recorriendo el gran salón despidiéndose de sus conocidos y algunas personas con las que es importante mantener buenos términos.

—¿Te vas también? —se encuentra preguntado Niall al notar la chaqueta que lleva en los brazos el modelo, su sonrisa creciendo debido a Zayn (o a que esa noche no ha cruzado los límites).

Zayn asiente, abriendo sus labios sin pronunciar palabra, luego de una larga pausa, finalmente habla: —¿Puedes darme asilo esta noche? —su voz es una mezcla entre duda y diversión, no tiene idea de cómo es posible, pero Zayn ha sido una contradicción tras otra desde que lo conoce—. Harry recién llegó de Londres esta tarde, olvidé las llaves y no quiero despertarlo o su ama de llaves.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro inmediatamente termina es —seguramente— lo más tierno y dulce que le ha visto a Zayn hasta ahora, y Niall no puede evitar el «aww» que se escapa de sus labios y que tiene a Zayn haciendo un mohín que solo incrementa lo adorable que luce.

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo, Z. Vamos.

La sonrisa de Zayn se ensancha y se encuentra siguiendo a Niall entre la poca gente que se encuentra a la salida del gran salón. Afuera, su camioneta lo espera, el frío de febrero se cuela hasta sus hueso y lo hace tiritar, el vello del cuello erizándose. Los paparazzi los ignoran —¡gracias al cielo!— y en un par de minutos ya están en dirección de su piso. Niall tiene las manos heladas y las restriega entre sí constantemente, Zayn le tiende su chaqueta sin decir palabra y Niall podría rechazarlo, pero el aroma dulzón característico de la loción de Zayn se cuela en su nariz y no puede decir no después de eso. Sus labios se curvan al darse cuenta que tan bien lo conoce su ex.

El viaje es tranquilo, ellos no hablan mucho, Zayn está constantemente revisando su teléfono y Niall lo imita solo por hacer algo, entra a sus redes sociales, pero la madrugada de un lunes no tiene mucho que ofrecer, así que se limita a sostener el aparato y mirar de refilón a Zayn. Es guapísimo, es lo todo lo que concluye cuando su viaje termina.

*

—Odio las fiestas elegantes —dice Niall al encender la luz de su piso—, dan de comer como si fuéramos pajaritos. —Da una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse que no hay algo de que avergonzarse, y a parte de los cojines amontonados en una orilla todo está en orden. Zayn ríe de medio lado cuando lo deja entrar y sabe que se ha dado cuenta de su intención y suelta un bufido, porque, qué más da—. ¡Muero de hambre!

Camina, ignorando la burla de Zayn y algo que se escucha como un «tú siempre tienes hambre», se dirige a su cocina, abriendo la nevera solo para caer en reconocimiento que no tiene algo que se pueda comer al instante, busca en la alacena y en sus demás cajones sin éxito. ¡Mierda!

—Olvidaste abastecer la despensa.

Niall salta contra la encimera al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Zayn demasiado cerca de su espalda, sobándose el pecho y con la respiración entrecortada entorna los ojos en su dirección, cómo es que siempre consigue olvidar que el bastardo es igual a un gato.

—¡No! —suelta todavía con el susto en su garganta—, tengo suficiente para preparar algo, pero no quiero esperar, pediré una pizza.

Asiente para sí mismo y se apresura a tomar su móvil y marcar a la pizzería de siempre.

—Es domingo —Zayn se detiene un segundo comprobando algo en su teléfono—, no, lunes en la madrugada, no encontrarás servicio a domicilio en ningún lado, Ni.

Niall ignora el calorcito en su pecho ante la forma cariñosa que usa Zayn y se concentra en el chico husmeando a lo largo de su cocina como si fuera la propia, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos con el chasquido que hace la línea al cortarse.

—Odio que tangas razón —Niall hace un mohín sin importarle lo infantil que seguramente se ve.

—Venga ahí, Gruñón —Zayn habla, tiene medio cuerpo inclinado dentro de la nevera, su voz apenas es audible—, hagamos nuestra propia pizza. ¿Qué dices?

Zayn se incorpora y, empujando la puerta con la cadera, se dirige hacia la encimera, le toma a Niall un segundo para ver que carga varios productos y agrega dos más cuando lo ve revisar su alacena para entender lo que quiso decirle. Está a punto de protestar, sin embargo se detiene de último minuto reconsiderándolo, porque en realidad le encanta la idea. Zayn cocina delicioso y sus pizzas ¡dios! Definitivamente son fuera de este mundo. Está decidido, asiente imperceptiblemente y empujándose hacia adelante se alza lo más que puede para vaciar el resto de los gabinetes.

Niall ríe, escucha pacientemente las indicaciones que Zayn le da sobre la forma correcta de rebanar los vegetales, la cantidad exacta de especias y la preparación de la salsa de tomate mientras él se encarga de cortar la carne y cuida la temperatura del horno.

—¡Soy un fracaso! —se queja Niall, lanzando el tercer tomate que ha destrozado, restregando sus manos sobre su cabello—. ¡Ugh! Ahora huelo a tomate también.

La carcajada de Zayn interrumpe su rabieta, Niall entorna los ojos en su dirección esperando lucir amenazador, sin embargo las espesas pestañas acariciando las filosas, sonrosadas y bonitas mejillas de su ex son una imagen a la que todavía no sabe cómo ser inmune, así que se rinde.

—Lo dice el chico que conquistó los Grammy está noche —contesta Zayn en tono alegre, el cariño asomándose en las palabras, retirando el cuchillo de la mano de Niall alcanza a tocar sus dedos, es apenas un roce de piel, pero es suficiente para estremecerle el cuerpo entero, la risa nerviosa no se hace esperar y de pronto la intensa mirada de su ex se siente como cargar una tonelada en sus hombros.

—No exageres —suelta, apartando sus manos rápidamente, toma el recipiente con la salsa de tomate sin apartar la vista de la masa cortada y comienza a cubrir la superficie circular.

—No lo hago —dice Zayn, volviéndose demasiado serio de repente—. Eres magnifico.

La proximidad de Zayn lo toma por sorpresa y su corazón da un vuelvo, es algo casual sin embargo, el chico está colocando las rodajas de tomate y tiras de queso sobre la pizza.

—El mejor —susurra mientras unta la mezcla de albahaca y orégano, sonriendo amplio y bonito una vez que mira sus creaciones.

—Gracias —contesta apenas audible, encontrándose con los ojos de Zayn que lo observan tan intensamente haciendo que se sonroje.

El aroma de las especias, el tomate y la colonia de Zayn lo envuelven hasta marearlo. Es sencillamente demasiado; apretando con fuerza la cuchara de la salsa se encuentra manchando la mejilla de Zayn.

—¡Hey! —Zayn retrocede, tocándose le mejilla.

Niall respira aliviado y luego se permite reírse al ver al otro chico con un surco atravesando su frente y limpiando su cara.

—Oops.

—Un accidente, ¿cierto? —Frenéticamente Niall asiente, sin embargo detiene el movimiento cuando ve la sonrisa ladina asomar en el rostro de Zayn—. Lo siento también.

¿Qué?, es todo lo que piensa Niall cuando está siendo cubierto de harina cortesía de Zayn que ríe bien fuerte, esa risa armoniosa que pocos logran escuchar, su pecho se infla porque sí, es de los privilegiados con los que Zayn no repara en perder su pose misteriosa.

—Arruinarás tu obra de arte —Niall se queja cuando otro puño de harina termina en su cabello, alcanzando la superficie de las pizzas.

—Eso te encantaría. —Ríe Zayn y Niall no está seguro si eso fue una insinuación o solo está interpretando dobles sentidos donde no existen.

Niall tira más salsa a Zayn y pronto se encuentran riendo y lanzándose cosas sin preocuparse de ensuciar la ropa costosa que visten; su lucha de comida no dura mucho, sin embargo. Niall vigila constantemente las pizzas y Zayn abre demasiado la bolsa de la harina ocasionando que el suelo se tapice de blanco más que ellos mismos. Doblándose de la risa Niall se inclina demasiado hacia el frente perdiendo el equilibrio, llevándose a Zayn en el camino, sin embargo él logra sujetarse y los estabiliza a ambos.

Niall ríe en el pecho de Zayn y por la vibración de su piel sabe que su ex también lo hace. El agarre en sus caderas se intensifica y el húmedo aliento de Zayn acaricia su mejilla, erizándole los cabellos de su nuca. Niall mira hacia arriba y esas enormes, brillantes y oscuras orbes lo observan con vehemencia. Algo en el pecho de Niall brota y se expande por el resto de su cuerpo. No sabe cómo llamarlo, pero se siente como besos robados, tardes de verano y charlas a medianoche; secretos compartidos, té recién hecho en las frías mañanas londinenses y a días lluviosos en estudios de grabación.

Se siente al primer «te quiero», a mariposas revoloteándole en la panza, a celos que terminan en besos esquimales y al anhelo de ser besado y tocado y amado hasta la inconsciencia. A todo lo que ha sentido antes: miedo y deseo y felicidad y enojo. Y también a todo lo que aún no conoce. Sobre todo se siente a los toques familiares de Zayn sobre su piel y a sus besos rasposos; a su colonia impregnada en su almohada y la ropa y el respaldo de su auto en el lado que Zayn siempre se sienta.

En un parpadeo los labios de Zayn están sobre los suyos. Un beso que no puede definir, porque sus labios son suaves y sus lenguas se mueven con destreza, sin embargo es diferente de todos sus otros besos y le electriza la piel cien veces más que antes y le contrae el estómago como nunca ha sentido. Y le encanta.

—Moría por besarte —murmura Zayn, sin apartar su boca de la de Niall, manos sobre sus mejillas, quemándolo. Todo en la habitación lo hace sintiéndose arder—. Siento haber huido antes —jadea, se aleja lo suficiente, provocando un cosquilleo en sus labios cuando continua—, pero ahora mismo no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que quiero hacerte.

Y tal vez sea la bruma que empaña su juicio o ese increíble beso o que lo extraña tanto que nuevamente decide ignorar la advertencia martilleando en su cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dice algo que sí siente—. Muero porque me las hagas.

Y es todo. Se las arreglan para ponerse en pie, llegan a la habitación entre tumbos y besos. Zayn está sobre Niall, se toma el tiempo de quitarle la camisa. Besa, chupa y muerde, poniendo especial interés bajo su ombligo, ahí en la barriguita que apenas y se nota, luego baja desasiéndose de sus pantalones, muerde el interior de sus muslos, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de su cadera, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para dejar varias marcas antes de subir a la humedad en su bóxer y besarlo a través de la tela y soplar. Niall podría correrse solo con eso. Lo atrae hacia él y lo besa con desesperación sin contener los jadeos que se escapan de sus labios.

—Demasiada ropa —logra decir antes de tratar de desabotonar la camisa de Zayn, él ríe cuando Niall en un tercer intento termina por arrancarle los botones.

Zayn habla contra la oreja de Niall, su lengua explorando, sus dientes capturan la piel de su cuello mordiendo con especial interés en la unión de su hombro, Niall chilla y Zayn lame para aliviar el ardor.

—Me debes una camisa.

—Cállate y haz algo bueno con esa boca —se las arregla para decir.

Y Zayn lo hace.

*

Despierta con suaves caricias en su rostro, la tenue luz del amanecer colándose a través de la cortina, sonríe todavía adormilado, se acurruca más contra el firme cuerpo debajo de él. Apenas se abren sus párpados y alcanza a ver sonrisa floja y los soñolientos ojos de Zayn que lo miran atentamente, se hunde más en su pecho llenándose de su aroma y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpean...

—¡No, no, no, no! —Se aleja, todo rastro del sueño desapareciendo, su mirada se encuentra con la sorprendida de Zayn, de refilón ve el surco formándose en su frente—. ¿Qué hicimos, Zayn?

—¿En serio quieres que responda, Niall? —la diversión en la voz de Zayn es clara, Niall grita para sus adentros no siendo capaz de lidiar con el descaro de su ex.

—No me jodas, Zayn.

—Anoche estuviste bastante de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, Niall—. Zayn continua jugando, Niall se toma el rostro entre sus manos, la frustración apoderándose de él lentamente.

—¿En serio, Zayn? ¿Qué mierda? —dice, su voz siendo un frágil grito—. ¡Tienes novia! Y !dios! Ni siquiera me importó —arremete Niall al ver la débil sonrisa que permanece en el rostro de Zayn.

—¡Deja de reírte imbécil! No tenemos un trabajo normal y has estado haciendo esto desde tu cumpleaños ¡joder! ¿Lo planeaste? —estalla Niall, sus manos cerrándose en puños, la culpa asentándose en su estómago y subiendo rápidamente hasta su pecho, muerde su labio.

Toma lo primero que encuentra, arrojándolo contra Zayn, clava la almohada directamente en su rostro consiguiendo un «¡hey!» de su parte. Cubre su boca con sus puños para no gritarle, parpadea con rapidez una vez siente la humedad acumulándose en sus ojos.

No va a llorar.

—Cálmate, Ni —le dice Zayn, su voz tornándose seria por primera vez esa mañana.

—¡No! —grita Niall como respuesta—. Tienes novia, tú hijo de puta, y sé que no me agrada, pero no significa que merezca esto. —Niall señala la habitación siendo apenas consciente—. Y yo no quiero ser señalado como el roba-novios-fácil del que hay que cuidarse.

Restriega sus mejillas con fuerza limpiando las primeras lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos, la ira construyéndose en su estómago pidiendo salir.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Ni? —repone Zayn un tono más dulce que lo usual— ¿Lastimarla?

Que no te burles de mí, piensa Niall y tragándose sus palabras, asiente.

—Porque no estamos saliendo.

—¡Oh, en serio! No me digas —escupe las palabras, su garganta escociéndole, inhala profundamente para contener la bilis que se forma en la boca del estómago.

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

—Hablo en serio Niall, solo somos amigos. La prensa comenzó a especular y simplemente dejamos que asumieran cosas. Publicidad gratis, tú sabes.

Claro, piensa Niall genuinamente sorprendido que Zayn no vea el problema en todo eso; y no es solo que el mundo piense que Niall es la tercera rueda entre él y Gigi. El problema es que apenas lo sabe y ya le molesta sobremanera. Y el problema también es que no tiene control sobre sí mismo y, y...

—¿Amigos con derecho a roce? Muy lindo, Zayn —resopla Niall, tratando de ocultar el enojo que se acumula rápidamente y fallando miserablemente cuando ve el rostro de Zayn caer.

—¡Terminaste conmigo, Niall! —la voz de Zayn es más fuerte de lo usual y lo sobresalta—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Sentarme y llorar hasta que descubrieras que me querías en tu vida?

Habla demasiado rápido, la tensión se refleja en la vena que salta en su frente, Niall, por su parte, apenas respira, no quiere perder el control —ya lo ha hecho muchas veces últimamente—, pero lo que Zayn dice es simplemente demasiado.

—Discúlpame por hacer lo que creí mejor para no lastimarte —Zayn continua.

—Igual que con Perrie, ¿no? —Su voz atraviesa la habitación como filoso cuchillo, lo sabe por la mirada herida que le dedica Zayn, la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

—¡Qué mierda Niall! Eso fue hace años.

La suplicante de Zayn no hace más que encender la frustración de Niall y hacerlo despotricar contra el chico todo lo que se le ocurre empujando a Zayn al borde, puede verlo en su rostro desencajado y sus movimientos contenidos. Niall no está seguro de a dónde quiere llegar con eso, pero tampoco le importa.

—Ella pensó que estaban juntos.

Zayn jadea, ahoga un grito entre los puños que forma con sus manos y mira a Niall, sus ojos caen derrotados y Niall se pellizca las palmas para no envolverlo entre sus brazos.

—Me disculpé —susurra de repente—. No fue mi intención lastimarla, así como tampoco era el plan enamorarme de ti. Lamento haber huido en lo de Harry; y lamento que Gigi no sea la única persona con quien follé este tiempo.

Las palabras le perforan el pecho una y otra vez, y esto es más de lo que él puede aguantar y se lamenta por provocar a Zayn porque ahora desea que se calle, Zayn continua sin embargo

—Pero no iba a sentarme a verte ser feliz. Estaba aterrado, porque desde que me dejaste no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y-y no solo me refiero a de forma sexual. Estás aquí constantemente—dice, señalando su cabeza y su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón— y me costó entender lo qué estaba mal conmigo. —Hace una pausa dando pequeños respiros. Mira a Niall durante unos segundos, pero es suficiente para sus intensa mirada lo atraviese por completo.

—Pero no hay nada malo, Ni, y ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que le no hice entonces, porque te amo tanto.

Las palabras quedan suspendidas y se clavan violentamente en la piel de Niall, no reacciona sin embargo, Zayn lo mira, impacientándose por su silencio, finalmente explotando.

—¡Joder, Niall! Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti ¿no piensas a decir algo?

—Creo que deberías irte —contesta con la respiración entrecortada y sin atreverse a mirar a Zayn.

Escucha el bufido del modelo y lo siente abandonar la cama, hay pasos a través de su habitación acompañado del roce de ropa y luego de zapatos —Niall no mira ni un momento—, la puerta cruje y Zayn se permanece durante unos segundos antes de moverse.

—Vete a la mierda, Niall —es lo último que dice y sus pasos se pierden en la distancia.

*

Le toma una eternidad —o al menos así lo que siente— para salir de su habitación, lleva el pantalón de chándal y el hoodie que usó la mañana anterior; su sala de estar se ve como lo recuerda: la repisa con sus premios y reconocimientos, fotografías familiares colgadas, los muebles en su sitio, la chaqueta blanca que usó el sábado anterior sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Todo igual a la vista, sin embargo en su interior algo es distinto, su estómago está más pesado y su pecho se siente hueco y no comprende qué sucede, al menos no hasta que llega a la cocina.

La misma de siempre, pero los rastros de la noche anterior que gritan Zayn por todos lados permanecen. Su respiración se corta y su pecho se retuerce, le cuesta volver a respirar; con pesadumbre se las arregla para comenzar a limpiar el batidillo y poder desayunar en calma, sin embargo apenas ve las pizzas crudas con sus rodajas carmesí, las tiras de queso, el pepperoni y los cuadros de pimientos, las palabras de Zayn se asientan en su cabeza haciendo eco en sus pensamientos y la imagen de un Zayn desolado y pequeño esperando algo de él a que aferrarse para no hundirse. Palabras que no pronunció y movimiento que no realizó, y que ha lanzado a Zayn fuera de su vida más rápido que la brisa de invierno y más fuerte que la ola de un mar embravecido.

El recipiente de la salsa que hicieron por la madrugada se desliza de sus manos haciéndose añicos y Niall lo sigue hasta hacerse bolita contra uno de los gabinetes. Sus lágrimas surcándole las mejillas y bajando hasta empapar el cuello del hoodie; se lleva una mano a su cabello, tirando de él y la otra hecha puño va a su boca, la muerde, ahogando el grito que desgarra su pecho. Zayn se ha ido y es maldita su culpa.

Su pecho pesando en demasía y al mismo tiempo hay un enorme hueco que necesita ser llenado; y que no supo hasta ese momento que le pertenece a Zayn. Que lo tiene entrelazado en cada rincón de su piel y su ausencia lo consume lentamente. Y duele. Todo le duele como si fuera un resfriado, pero cien veces peor. Alcanza su teléfono y entre la calina de su llanto le tipea un mensaje a Harry y vuelve a hundirse en su miseria.

*

Cuarenta minutos después Liam está frente a él, reluciente, diciendo que Harry le ha dicho que tiene pizza y sus disculpas por no poder acudir de inmediato; el rostro de su amigo cambia al instante que lo ve.

—¿Qué sucede, Ni? —Los fuertes brazos de Liam lo rodean y es todo lo que Niall necesita para volver a llorar, esta vez usando el hombro de su amigo para amortiguar el llanto.

—Z-zayn —solloza, su garganta raspándole como papel de lija le impide continuar, eso y que todo en su cabeza grita zaynzaynzayn.

—¿Qué hizo? —Liam pregunta, genuina preocupación tiñéndole la voz.

Niall gimotea más fuerte al escuchar tal afirmación, porque no es justo para Zayn, él no hizo nada mal. Todo ha sido culpa de Niall y no merece la compasión de nadie, sin embargo no puede evitar acurrucarse más en Liam y aceptar su cálido brazo protector.

Niall boquea en otro intento de continuar, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca, probablemente porque su cerebro se siente tan vacío como su corazón.

—Esperemos a Harry y luego nos cuentas, ¿bien? —Niall asiente, se deja guiar por Liam, quien lo lleva hasta la cocina y lo sienta.

Lo observa recoger los restos de la noche anterior, mas no le permite poner las pizzas en el horno ni tirarlas, así que las guarda. Liam lo reta para que beba el té que le ha preparado «un cucharada de azúcar y un poquito de leche», le dice su amigo; Niall se resiste al principio, a causa de su falta de apetito, pero Liam puede ser demasiado obstinado cuando se lo propone, así que finalmente se rinde.

Cuando Harry aparece lleva un rato sin llorar, está en el sofá acurrucado con Liam, completamente ajeno a la película que se reproduce en el televisor, sin embargo apenas Liam forma con sus labios el nombre de Zayn, Niall vuelve a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa, Solecito? —pregunta Harry cuando Niall se echa a sus brazos apenas se acomoda junto a él en el mullido sofá, enfatizando el mote cariñoso, sonríe contra su pecho, hace un buen tiempo que su amigo no lo llama de esa forma y un calorcito le recorre el cuerpo y lo hace sentir solo un poquito mejor.

Niall abre la boca y nuevamente no emite ningún sonido, pareciera que su capacidad de hablar ha desaparecido, «ojalá lo hubiera hecho esa mañana», dice para sus adentros.

—Di-dijo que está enamorado de mí...

El jadeo de los otros dos es demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, y solo le provocan a Niall más ganas de llorar, pero se ha quedado sin lágrimas.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —dice Liam, la confusión palpable en su voz—. ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que lo interpretamos todo mal y tú no sientes lo mismo?

—¡Liam!

Harry inquiere y la mirada que le lanza al músico es tan pesada y filosa que bien podría cortar el aire, Niall se reiría en cualquier otra circunstancia, sin embargo ahora quiere entender cómo es que hizo que su vida se desmoronara en una noche. Liam está a punto de hablar otra vez, pero Harry eleva una mano haciéndolo callar, se aleja de Niall lo suficiente para tomarlo por los hombros y verlo directo a los ojos cuando habla.

—¿Qué, qué pasó exactamente, Ni?

La mirada enternecida de su amigo lo hacen sentir peor, sacude la cabeza y se hunde más en su toque cariñoso, no está listo para tener esa conversación, sin embargo necesita sacarlo de su sistema. Que le digan que todo estará bien y que no es el peor error de su vida. Que Zayn seguirá a su lado pase lo que pase. Está siendo egoísta, Niall lo sabe, pero lo necesita.

—Y-yo, yo lo eché.

El silencio que sigue es denso y la presión de ambos pares de ojos sobre él lo están consumiendo por dentro. Afortunadamente el teléfono de Harry suena rompiendo la tensión en la habitación, Niall respira aliviado, el chico se las arregla para contestar —todavía manteniendo a Niall por los hombros—, accidentalmente poniendo el altavoz.

—¿Qué mierda le hizo, Haz? —La voz de Louis se escucha a través del aparato, la frustración presente en cada palabra que dice—. Está llorando y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo calmarlo.

La información lo golpea directo en la boca del estómago, vagamente se da cuenta del regaño de Harry hacia Louis, porque de pronto todo en lo que piensa es en los hermosos ojos de Zayn hinchados y pequeños por su culpa, su nariz enrojecida y los sollozos apenas audibles tratando de mitigarlos con su almohada; con sus labios deshechos y ojeras profundas acentuando la palidez de su piel debido al invierno.

Solamente ha visto a Zayn llorando desconsoladamente una vez, fue cuando su abuelo murió y le costó a Niall una hora para lograr que el chico le permitiera la entrada a su habitación. No hablaron mucho esa vez, Niall se limitó a sostener a Zayn y mantenerlos calientes bajo las sábanas debido al gélido invierno y a la descompostura de la calefacción en el edificio donde vivía. Fue horrible y angustiante. Y ahora pensar en Zayn de la misma manera, pero esta vez causado por él, hace que su cabeza dé un vuelco y la estabilidad en su cuerpo se pierda.

—Lo siento, Ni. —Louis se escucha lejano, como si estuviera en un auto en marcha mientras él lo observa—. Es que todavía no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

Harry lo mira, titubea durante unos segundos, pero Niall lo entiende y asiente, preparándose para lo que viene, su amigo suspira y comienza a contarle a Louis. Liam aparece con otra taza de té y esta vez Niall la acepta sin rechistar, esperando que su cuerpo se recomponga. Harry resume todo, desde el beso en la fiesta de Zayn hasta sus últimas palabras.

Fuera de algunas expresiones de asombro de Liam y un par o dos de improperios por parte de Louis todo se asemeja a una charla corriente. Los pensamientos de Niall se detienen cuando la voz de Louis irrumpe nuevamente el silencio que se establece en la habitación.

—Tienes que arreglarlo, Niall —dice Louis, su voz sonando cansada, como si tuviera días sin dormir, es suave también y Niall le agradece internamente que haga el intento de cuidarlo cuando no se lo merece—. Desconozco tus sentimientos, pero Zayn merece al menos una explicación de tu parte.

Niall asiente, consciente que Louis no puede verlo, sabe que debe hablar con Zayn —solo espera que él quiera escucharlo todavía—, pero no está seguro qué debe decir, ni siquiera puede descifrar con claridad qué es lo que siente.

—No sé cómo —su voz es tan débil que a Liam le cuesta entenderle, sin embargo el suspiro de Louis le hace saber que lo ha hecho.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra última charla, Ni? —Niall da un pequeño asentimiento, seguido de un «sí» casi imperceptible, pero que le es suficiente a Louis—. Ya sabes donde está Zayn, ahora solo debes descubrir en qué página quieres estar tú.

La charla telefónica termina poco después, Liam y Harry hacen su mejor esfuerzo por distraerlo, pero Niall solo está repitiendo la conversación con Louis y las palabras de Zayn una y otra vez. No es que le sea tan difícil descifrar lo que siente, pero algo de lo que le dijo Louis y el mismo Zayn lo tienen dejando todo lo demás de lado, ignorándolo.

Tiene miedo. Le asusta lo que provoca Zayn con simples sonrisas y con los besos fugaces; tan asustado de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se trata de él. Y lo que más le preocupa es todo lo que desencadenaron sus palabras en él luego de su arrebato de la noche pasada. No fue un arrebato, sin embargo; lo quería jodidamente tanto. Y Zayn también y, aunque Gigi era algo real hasta ese momento para Niall, no le importó en lo más mínimo que tuviera novia durante esa noche.

¡Mierdamierdamierda!

*

Pasa una semana antes de que Niall decida que puede hacer frente a sus sentimientos y por consiguiente a Zayn. Todo lo que hace durante ese tiempo para descargar la frustración es componer, y cada letra que comienza y termina tiene que ver con él.

Llegar al edificio de Harry —y aparentemente Louis— donde Zayn se aloja le toma casi tres horas, desde que decide salir de su piso hasta que se atreve a bajar del auto; y otros unos cinco minutos más parado frente a la puerta del piso. Harry le dio su llave de acceso cuando se vieron a principio de semana, por lo que realmente no necesita tocar la puerta, pero la decisión de dejarlo entrar o no es totalmente de Zayn. Así lo ha decidido, Niall espera que el modelo todavía quiera saber de él.

Niall respira profundamente, le gustaría que de ese forma todas las ideas que rondan su cabeza, los nervios y el miedo que tiene pudieran dejar su sistema y volverlo repentinamente valiente, sin ninguna duda sobre lo que está a punto de hacer. Limpia sus manos en sus pantalones por quita vez —ha estado contándolas, lo que hace que se ponga más inquieto—, y finalmente oprime el botón del interfono. Su corazón se acelera, trata de controlarlo respirando más despacio, pero en cuanto el clic del teléfono se escucha su cuerpo entero se congela.

—¿Qué quieres? —El cuerpo de Niall se calienta un poco, porque, contrario a lo que pensó, la voz de Zayn es suave y, si no se equivoca, incluso hay sorpresa en ella.

Guarda silencio durante un momento, cavilando qué sería apropiado decir, observar los limpios cristales de la entrada principal del edificio, reflejando el sol que todavía no calienta lo suficiente a esa hora de la mañana y la calle vacía y autos estacionados a la orilla de la acera, un justo al frente de la puerta. Sus dedos golpean la pared junto al aparato sin estar seguro de nada.

—¡Hey, Zee! —Está tan feliz de que Zayn siquiera atendiera que no puede disimular su entusiasmo, con una respiración profunda se preparara para recuperar la compostura y continuar—. E-estaba, emm, ¿me preguntaba si podríamos hablar?, como ahora.

Niall se reclama mentalmente por cómo ha sonado eso, se prepara para cualquiera que pueda ser la respuesta de Zayn, sin embargo solo recibe un bufido y se desbloquea la entrada. El ascensor es más rápido de lo que recordaba y en unos segundos se encuentra frente a la puerta abierta.

No cree lo que ve, frente a él están los restos de un hermoso hombre: enormes ojeras, piel cinérea, filosos rasgos que se acentúan entre la ropa una o dos tallas más grande que él. Ojos rojos, sin vida, y labios destrozados. Un recuerdo fugaz atraviesa su cabeza y su pecho se comprime porque es muchísimo peor de lo que es capaz de recordar. Aparta la vista antes de cruzar la puerta y exhala.

Llegan a la sala de estar sin decir palabra, Zayn ya acurrucándose contra el reposabrazos del sofá de dos plazas, aprieta contra sí uno de los cojines hasta el punto de casi hundir su cabeza en él. Niall se frente a él, mirando a todos lados menos a él, dejando la mayor distancia que puede para no incomodarlo.

—No te cansaste de humillarme, ¿eh? —esta vez Zayn se escucha destrozado.

Los ojos de Niall se abren, descolocado de escuchar a Zayn dando el primer disparo.

—Niall, no estoy pidiendo que me quieras, pero por favor no... no me hagas sufrir —su voz es un murmullo esta vez y apenas puede escucharlo.

Las palabras lo sacuden de pies a cabeza, finalmente mira a Zayn y lo encuentra con la cabeza gacha y evitándolo también. Se ve pequeño, indefenso. No es nada como el chico seguro de sí mismo que recuerda. Niall toma un profundo respiro, ignorando el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que pican en sus ojos, amenazantes. Carraspea para tragarse el temblor de su voz, porque es tiempo de ser valiente, se lo debe a él y se lo debe al hombre que ama.

—Zayn, lo siento, de verdad lo hago —Zayn intenta cortarlo, pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran simplemente traga un sollozo y le permite continuar—. Lamento tanto ser un cobarde y hacerte pasar por esto. Siempre pensé que sería yo a quien le romperías el corazón. —La tensión se dibuja en la mandíbula de Zayn cuando las últimas palabras salen de su boca, Niall ríe sin humor porque sigue arruinando las cosas sin siquiera tratar—. Y al final fui tan ciego que... creo que te rompí el corazón.

Es, probablemente, lo más real que ha salido de su boca desde el domingo pasado, y no puede creer que le tomó tanto admitírselo. Exhala, su pecho estrujándose, está ligero después de la confesión a Zayn, y es, solo un poco, menos miserable también.

—Es más difícil que cuando pretendes que entiendes el sentimiento y compones... —Niall se calla cuando Zayn aprieta los puños en el cojín, está divagando como hace cuando está nervios; da un largo respiro, reordenando sus ideas y así continuar—. Siento no saber cómo hacer esto. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir y-y que pensaras que no me importa lo que sientes, pero lo haces. Me importas mucho, más que cualquier otro de mis amigos cercanos y... No, no, no. —Niall mueve sus manos al frente, negando con la cabeza, cierra sus ojos solo unos segundos antes de seguir.

—Eso no sonó bien. —Hace una pausa, inhala fuerte y trata de nuevo—. Me refiero a que siempre has sido de mis mejores amigos y muy rápido comenzante a ser en serio, en serio importante para mí, y tardé demasiado, incluso más que tú, en darme cuenta de lo que pasa con nosotros... pero ya lo hice y quiero que sepas que... —Hay otra pausa que se prolonga por varios segundos, chasquea la lengua un par de veces, ahogando un lamento, la frustración apoderándose de él. Respira, finalmente encontrando una forma de decir lo que necesita. Respira nuevamente y mira directo a Zayn, que por primera vez le sostiene la mirada.

—No sé cómo ser un buen novio, o un novio en realidad; y no sé manejar mis emociones, evidentemente; y no puedo prometerte que seré perfecto; y seguramente la voy a cagar muchas veces. Es casi un hecho que rompa algunas promesas, porque el mundo sabe que vivo en otra galaxia. —Zayn apenas sonríe, pero Niall lo nota y siente eso como un gran paso y gana un poco de confianza para continuar.

—Y es muy probable que nos meta en problemas, y creo que tú también lo harás. Estoy seguro; y seguiremos peleando como lo hemos hecho los últimos años, pero estaremos bien. Porque eres mi mejor amigo y solo de pensar en ti me siento como la primera vez que te vi y cómo me hiciste sentir que era lo más bonito en el mundo. Y tú definitivamente lo eres. Pero sobre todo porque sé, ahora sé cómo es estar enamorado y lo increíble que es que esa persona especial te ame de vuelta, y es realmente perfecto...

—Oh, cierra la boca —dice Zayn sin ocultar la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro y sin más lo encierra entre sus brazos—. También estoy enamorado de ti, idiota —le murmura al oído y es suficiente para que el corazón de Niall explote y su estómago se llene de aleteos que se sienten como lo mejor y la peor cosa del mundo.

Zayn se mueve dando ligeros toques con su nariz a las mejillas de Niall y llegar a su mandíbula, deteniéndose justo en la esquina de su boca, Niall apenas lo nota por la respiración de Zayn, espera unos segundos, impacientándose por obtener un toque más profundo que no llega.

—No sé cómo seguir a partir de aquí —susurra Niall, decidiéndose él a encontrarse con la boca de Zayn en un roce íntimo y lejano.

—Yo tampoco.

Niall se aproxima con toda la intención de finalmente besarlo, pero Zayn se aleja sonriendo, logrando un bufido de Niall, el sofá debajo de ellos cruje y el murmuro lejano del viento, aves y una ciudad que se extiende fuera de su burbuja de confesiones y mimos que Niall no está dispuesto a romper todavía.

—¿Qué? —Niall lo mira impaciente, porque de verdad se muere por besarlo y Zayn lo está haciendo tan malditamente complicado.

—No puedo creer que acabas de usar el intro de Breakdown para decir que me amas.

«No dije que te amo» y «yo canto esa canción», quiere decir Niall, pero se detiene porque ¿cuál es el punto?

Sus mejillas de Niall se calientan y esconde su cara en el cuello de Zayn, siente el suave algodón de la camiseta raspar en su mejilla y la vibración en su cuerpo ocasionada por la risa del modelo; siente calientito el pecho y sonríe bien amplio porque esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que ha sentido antes.

—Estoy trabajando en otra canción que también usé —admite, ganándose otra risa de Zayn que dura nada porque finalmente lo besa.

Se sorprende por el toque áspero de los labios del modelo, también el ligero ardor de los rastros de su barba que apenas se notan a simple vista, pero es un dolor bueno; se siente libre y en paz consigo. Está feliz. Aún es plenamente consciente que deben solucionar cosas, pero cualquier asunto que no sea disfrutar del momento, ahora no es relevante ya que es probablemente el mejor beso que ha recibido en toda su vida.

El resto del día pasa prácticamente entre besos, sutiles toques y ellos acurrucados en el sofá mientras Netflix reproduce capítulos de Friends. Por la tarde Louis y Harry aparecen y después de la mirada de asesino que le dedica Louis a Niall se lanza sobre ellos y besa sus dos mejillas agradeciéndole por hacer a su amigo feliz, e inmediatamente después haciendo que jure no volver a lastimarlo. No tiene que jurarlo porque no quiere ser el causante de ver a un Zayn tan deshecho como lo encontró más temprano una vez más, pero no quiere enfrentarse con un Louis terco y protector así que lo hace, ganándose un beso de Zayn, porque lo que está más que bien, decide.

—Te jodidamente amo, solo para que lo sepas —dice Niall antes de irse pasada la tarde, ambos tienen trabajo y Niall tiene cosas que arreglar con su equipo sobre su asunto con Zayn, aún no hablan al respecto, pero está seguro que ninguno tendrá un problema en ponerle un nombre a eso que recién inician.

*

Han pasado trece meses desde ese día, Niall espera en los baños de la fiesta de lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum, de fondo suena Miss you, su primer single (su equipo quiso dejarlo fuera porque es más parecido a su viejo material y dista un poco del sonido fresco y alegre del resto de las canciones, pero Zayn insistió por ser la canción —una de ellas— con la que le declaró su amor, así que fue no había mucho que discutir).

Mira su reloj que indica que pasa de la medianoche, Niall no está impaciente o nervioso, Zayn tomó el vuelo desde Nueva York la noche anterior para llegar a tiempo, solo que es un modelo mundialmente famoso y estar presentable toma su tiempo, sobre todo desde que esa noche finalmente dejaran verse como novios frente al mundo. Algo sencillo y casual, pidieron ambos a sus equipos.

Aún recuerda los artículos que anunciaban la ruptura de Zigi y lo feliz que eso lo puso —siempre odio es ridículo nombre—; luego hicieron salidas en grupo ¡que el cielo bendiga a los amigos que tienen! Y finalmente en la fiesta de Año Nuevo se dejaron compartiendo vehículo o pasando el tiempo juntos, simples charlas y siempre en plan amistoso, pero fue suficiente para sembrar la semilla cuando Zayn comenzó a hablar de alguien especial en entrevistas y la temporada de promoción para Niall dio inicio y las preguntas sobre en quién estaba inspirado su álbum no se hicieron esperar. La media ha especulado desde entonces —con información previamente autorizada, claro— y la mayoría de sus fans también han hecho su parte bridándoles apoyo, lo cual agradece.

Su teléfono se enciende y una foto de Zayn adormilando aparece, Niall sonríe y desliza para aceptar la llamada.

—Ya llegué, bebé, ¿dónde estás? —apenas escucha debido al ruido, pero es suficiente para que su estómago brinque y su pecho se caliente como la primera vez que lo llamó así.

Sonríe.

—En el baño, ahora voy.

—Apresúrate o Liam golpeará a alguien si no consigue hacerse con el lugar del Dj.

La llamada se corta luego de eso, Niall se apresura a guardar sus cosas y corre tanto como puede entre el gentío y los abrazos improvisados que le dan cada dos por tres felicitándolo. Finalmente llega hasta donde está Zayn y el resto de sus amigos. Su novio lo mira, su sonrisa brillando, opacando cualquier luz del el club. Todo lo demás se desvanece y simplemente queda él. Va todo de negro como solo pocos pueden hacerlo y continuar siendo elegantes, se ha quitado la barba, su flequillo acomodado hacia abajo, un fugaz recuerdo como déjà vu cruza su cabeza y lo aleja. Finalmente mira sus ojos, hay ligueros círculos debajo pero es la única prueba del jetlag. Niall sonríe y una nueva oleada de adoración por ese hombre lo invade, ¡lo ama tanto!

La fiesta, una vez que Zayn llega, es estupenda, incluso se toma el tiempo de apreciar la decoración en dorado, plata y morado a juego con la portada del álbum, y los meseros en trajes azul clarísimo, como ver al cielo por las mañanas cuando el sol se vislumbra en el horizonte.

Son cerca de las cuatro cuando terminan de despedirse, a Niall le recuerda la fiesta de un año atrás donde casi arruina su amistad con Zayn, que también fue la que los trae a este momento; están parados junto a la salida esperando la orden de sus guardias para salir y terminar —o comenzar— con todo.

Su teléfono vibra con la confirmación en la pantalla.

—¿Estás listo? —Mira a Zayn, buscando cualquier señal de miedo o duda, sin embargo todo lo que encuentra es su resplandecientes ojos asomándose entre sus espesas pestañas, casi perdiéndose su suave sonrisa.

—¿Tú? —responde, asintiendo.

Niall toma su mano y dando fuerte respiro comienza a conducirlos directo a la avenida que se llena de flashes mientras más se acercan.

—Empecemos ahora mismo con esto —dice Zayn cuando comienzan a ver a los papparazi, su voz no titubea ningún momento.

—Espero que estés consiente que no pienso dejarte ir otra vez —Niall susurra casi contra el rostro de Zayn sin detenerse.

—Cuento con eso, mejor amigo —su voz es aterciopelada como una caricia, Niall lo mira, sus ojos achinados y su lengua asomándose entre sus dientes. Niall ríe también, entendiendo la referencia.

—Te extrañé mucho —habla Niall, besando a Zayn en la esquina de sus labios, un flash alumbrando la noche, capturando el momento—, y también jodidamente te amo, mejor amigo.

Ignoran los gritos y las preguntas estúpidas, caminan por el húmedo camino con la cabeza alta, rostros sonrientes y una que otra mirada robada. «Definitivamente quiero esa foto» escucha a Zayn reírse entre el barullo mientras lo arrastra hasta el interior de su camioneta y lo besa justo después que la puerta se cierra, envolviéndolos en una destellante luz.

Zayn mordiendo su labio conteniendo la sonrisa y muy atento a la pantalla de su teléfono, murmura: —Esta es solo nuestra, amor.

**FIN**


End file.
